


Quelling the Storm

by KismetAya



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rain, Teasing, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetAya/pseuds/KismetAya
Summary: It's raining and Saizo is in one of his moods. What would get him back to his usual self, even if the rain doesn't stop?





	Quelling the Storm

The sound of the downpour outside was growing unbearable. Relentless blasts of rain just kept beating against the roof and drenching all of Kai. The most unnerved by it was Saizo, slumped down on the floor of his room, yet his expression was indifferent. Even so, his eyes carried a deep sadness that was imperceptible to most, save for the most intimate of companions. He glanced his head as a shadow appeared against the backdrop of the sliding door.

You walked briskly down the hallway, worried about the sudden rain and who it would inevitably affect the most. Plate of dango in hand, you announce yourself and enter Saizo’s room. You breathe a sigh of relief and smile as you notice your silver-haired lover seated on the floor. You can tell immediately that his mood was as bad as you had imagined. 

“Saizo,” you force a smile, offering him the plateful of desserts you had come in with. “I made all kinds of dango today. Which one would you like?”

Saizo deftly took the plate from your hands, and you were sure he was about to devour them at breakneck speed right away. And yet…

He set down the plate of dango and carefully clamped a hand around your wrist, his eyes locked to yours, demanding your immediate attention so you could not bear to look away. “If you’re trying to comfort me, little lady…”, he took a deep breath as though what he was going to say next was something he would have preferred not to. “Then, the dango can wait.”

“Right now...,” he said languidly, so languidly that it takes you a moment to realize that the wrist he was holding moments ago was now pinned to the floor, and you along with it, staring up at his copper crimson eyes. “... I want to hear your voice,” he said, as he ran his hand under the hem of your clothes, caressing the delicate skin there, moving up your legs with cool precision like he knew exactly where and how to touch so that it sent shivers down your spine and sweet unbidden moans from your lips. 

“Mm…” Saizo sighed exasperatedly as though your reactions were the most predictable things in the world. But he grinned at last, and your heart ached for him. “That’s right, little lady. Drown out the sound of the rain.” And you did. And you knew you would for as long as he wanted you to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I usually post on Tumblr but I guess I'm here now. I'm writing stories for the lords for my friends tonight because I'm drunk, in love, and have nothing better to do~ (Also, the 3rd SLBP Street Fair is just so darn juicy!)


End file.
